Life is Never Easy
by FemaleThunder
Summary: The Tracy's have been through a lot. And they came out stronger. Nothing can surprise them now. Or so they think. Evie receives some shocking news and doesn't know what to do. Things only get worse when 2 siblings walk into a bank and get caught in a terrible situation. Sequel to 'Thunderbird 1 down' Part of my Evelyn Tracy series.
1. Chapter 1

Life is never easy

Summary

The Tracy's have been through a lot. And they came out stronger. Nothing can surprise them now. Or so they think. Evie receives some shocking news and doesn't know what to do. Things only get worse when 2 siblings walk into a bank and get caught in a terrible situation. Sequel to 'Thunderbird 1 down' Part of my Evelyn Tracy series.

 **Ages:**

 **Scott: 27  
John: 26  
G: 25  
Virgil: 24  
Evie: 24  
Gordon: 22  
Alan: 18**

Chapter 1

Evie was lying on the sunbed on the pool deck, relaxing the best she could in the morning sun.

"Evie?" She looked up and saw Jeff walking towards her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dad. I haven't been sick since yesterday." She said, sitting up and adjusting her sunglasses. Evie had been sick for a few days and it was worrying her brothers and father since she seemed to be fine when she wasn't running to the toilet.

"Have you heard from G?" He asked. Evie's husband had gone back to LA for an undercover op, but Evie hadn't been given much detail about it, much to her annoyance.

"No. He's still undercover. I can't contact him unless it's an emergency." She replied, looking at the pool.

"And you don't think you being sick every day for the past 4 days isn't something he needs to know?" Jeff asked, sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't matter what I think he needs to know. It's whether Assistant Director Granger thinks it's worth interrupting his investigation for." She muttered, darkly. She smiled at Onaha who brought out some porridge for the young woman. "Let's hope I can hold this down." She said, quickly eating the food, realising how hungry she was.

"How's the house?" Jeff asked, glancing at the house that he had built on the other side of the pool deck for the newlywed couple. The house was slightly separated from the main villa so the couple could have some privacy and Jeff made sure that there was enough room for houses for all his sons, so they had a place to start their own families.

"It's lovely Dad. It's just a bit lonely at the minute." She replied, looking at the house with a soft smile. She really did love the house, but G had left the Island 2 days after their honeymoon, so they hadn't had the chance to live together as a married couple. The house was big and too quiet for Evie on her own, so she had gotten into the habit of turning the radio on at night to give her some comfort.

"You can always sleep in your room in the villa until G gets back." Jeff said, knowing all too well how lonely it can get.

"Thanks Da-" She cut off suddenly, her face turning a slightly green colour before she jumped up and ran to the toilet just off the bigger living room, just reaching it in time to empty her stomach into the bowl. Jeff followed and held her hair back, rubbing her back as she retched.

"That's it. Virgil's going to check you over. I want to see what's wrong." He said as she rinsed her mouth, still slightly pale.

"It's nothing Dad." She panted, trying to regain her breath.

"It isn't nothing Evelyn." He said, guiding her to the infirmary. "Now stay here while I get Virgil." He got her seated on the bed and walked out the room in search of his son. "Virgil." He said as he saw the son in question in the music room. "I need you in the infirmary."

"What's up?" He asked, getting up and following his Dad down the hall to the infirmary.

"Evie's been ill again. I want to know what's wrong." They entered the infirmary to see Evie retching over a bucket they kept there, nothing left in her stomach to be expelled.

"Well sis, let's see what's going on in your body." Virgil said as he pulled on some gloves and grabbed the needle and vials he needed to do a blood test.

"That sounded sorta dirty." She said with a smirk, as he injected the needle into her arm to draw blood.

"Don't tell your husband." He laughed.

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked, making him freeze as he went to test the blood sample.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, glancing at his twin over his shoulder.

"Oh please. Did you really think I didn't see you and Rachel making out at my wedding?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"Fair enough." He said, using the computer to quickly analyse the sample, before frowning and running the test again to make sure.

"What is it Virgil?" Jeff asked, holding his only daughter's hand.

"Just needed to make sure this was right." He said, walking over to his sister and putting his hand on her knee. "Evie, when did you last have a period?"

"Just before… The… Wedding." She said slowly, realising that the wedding had been 2 months ago. They had been on a month and a half long honeymoon and G had been undercover for 2 weeks already. "Am I?"

"Evelyn Jane Tracy-Callen. You're having a baby." He said, giving her knee a comforting squeeze.

"Don't tell anyone. I need to tell G first." She said, her brother and Dad nodding in agreement.

"Alright. I'm going to order you some pre-natal medication, but until that arrives, I want you to take two of these before every meal." He said, handing her a box of tablets. "They should let you keep your food down until the tablets arrive." He gave her a smile. "Is it alright if I tell Onaha? That way she can alter your diet to suit the baby."

"Yeah. Can I go now? I need to call G." He nodded and let her leave the room. Jeff walked her up to his office before leaving so she would have some privacy while she rang NCIS headquarters in LA.

"Hello?" A hesitant voice answered, obviously not recognising the number she forgot to give him.

"Hey Eric. It's Evie." She said, leaning back in the chair.

"Evie? Why are you calling here?" He asked nervously.

"I need to talk to G. Can you give me his undercover number?" She asked, only to be answered by a moment's silence.

"Agent Tracy, I can't let you contact an undercover agent without cause." An unmistakable voice answered, making Evie grind her teeth.

"Assistant Director Granger, I understand that, but I need to talk to my husband now." She said, once again met with silence. "What are you not telling me?"

"There is nothing to tell Agent Tracy. As I said, I can't give you Agent Callen's number at this time." He replied.

"Owen, I suggest you tell Miss Tracy the truth before she flies over here to interrogate you herself." Hetty Lange said to the Assistant Director. Evie could hear the strain of the voices over the phone and felt a tug on her heart.

"What truth?" She asked, getting angry when she was answered with silence again. "WHAT TRUTH?" She yelled, drawing the attention of her Dad who was walking towards the library. He ran into the room to see his daughter standing up a scared and worried look on her face.

"Miss Tracy, we lost contact with special agent Callen. We are trying to reach out to him, but we can't get through at the moment." Hetty answered, making Evie's breath hitch.

"What?" She asked, sitting back down and blindly grabbing the hand that Jeff placed on her shoulder. He looked at her in confusion since he didn't hear the other half of the conversation. "When?"

"3 days ago." Granger answered, making Evie jump up again, tightening her grip on the phone.

"3 days?" She yelled, making Jeff frown. "My husband has been missing for 3 days and no one felt the need to tell me?" Jeff's eyes went wide as he realised what was said to her. He grabbed the phone and put it on loud speaker, helping his daughter back into the chair.

"This is Jeff Tracy. What is G's status?" He asked, running a hand though Evie's hair.

"Mr Tracy. As of now, Agent Callen's status is missing while on a case. This means that if any member of law enforcement sees him, they will discreetly get word to him and tell us." Hetty said.

"Ok. Thank you. And in the future, if my son-in-law's situation changes, you are to call immediately. Not wait until my daughter has to talk to him." He hung up the phone and pulled his weeping daughter close to his chest. "It's going to be alright."

"What if he doesn't come back? I can't do this without him." She cried, gripping his shirt, becoming extremely distressed. He quickly sent a message to Virgil's watch, who ran into the room with a sedative ready to be administered.

"Evelyn, he will come back. I know it." He nodded to Virgil who quickly administered the sedative. He could feel Evie's body relax as she relaxed and allowed the drug to send her unconscious.

"What happened?" Virgil asked as Jeff picked Evie up. He motioned to the door and gently carried his daughter down to her old bedroom, settling her in the bed and making sure she was covered with the duvet, before walking out and being confronted by his 3 Island bound sons.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Scott asked. Jeff sighed and looked at the worried faces of his sons.

"My office." He said, leading the way back up to the office before video calling Gordon, who was still doing his rotations on 5, and bringing him into the conversation. "Evie just received some rather distressing news and I had to get Virgil to sedate her so she wouldn't have a panic attack."

"What news?" John asked.

"G went missing 3 days ago." He said, watching his son's reactions. "Evie is upset and she needs to stay calm until he's found. Gordon, can you use 5's systems to try and find him?"

"I can give it a go, but it would mean hacking into NCIS's database." He replied with a wary look. He didn't want to get caught hacking into NCIS. Hetty had scared them all when John tried hacking into their database before.

"Just do your best." Jeff replied before signing off. "The rest of you, make sure Evie doesn't go anywhere alone."

 **Here you go guys, the first chapter. I promise it will pick up in the next chapter. I don't think this is going to be a very long story, but it will be long enough.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Life is never easy

Chapter 2

 _2 weeks later_

Evie stepped out of the taxi, motioning for the driver to wait, before she walked into the school office, glad to see the receptionist sat at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here for Alan Tracy." She said, noticing the man never looked up from the desk.

"No visitors." He said, making Evie frown.

"I rang yesterday." She said, sighing when he didn't say anything else. "I am taking my brother out for the weekend, so tell him to get here now before I launch you off the roof of Tracy Towers." She snapped, making him finally look up and realise his mistake.

"Miss Tracy! I am so sorry!" He said, standing up and looking frantic.

"Just get my brother here." She snapped. He quickly rang Alan's room and continually apologised until Alan walked into the room.

"Hey Evie! Let's go!" He said as the siblings walked out of the reception. "So, what did you say to him?"

"Oh, he wasn't going to call you, so I threatened to throw him off the roof of Tracy Towers." She replied before laughing with him. They climbed into the cab and made their way back to the airport so that they could fly to New York and meet their Dad for the weekend. Evie let Alan fly the plane, glad that he was more interested in what he was doing then talking for once. They quickly landed and walked out of the airport, deciding to walk to the Towers instead of driving through New York traffic.

"So Evie, what's up?" Alan asked suddenly, making her frown.

"What makes you think something's up?" She asked.

"Well, you're wearing baggy clothes and the last time you did that was when Richard was… you know. And John said that you haven't been able to keep your lunch down for 3 weeks." He said. "I mean, if I didn't know you better I would think you're pregnant." He laughed before seeing the look on her face. "Oh my God. You're pregnant?"

"Shh! Not so loud. I don't want anyone to know." She hissed, looking at him with a small smile.

"Who knows?" He asked, careful of the people around them.

"Only Virgil, Dad, Onaha and now you." She sighed. "I wanted to tell G before I told anyone else."

"Then why haven't you?" He saw the pained look on his sister's face and knew the answer wasn't good.

"He's missing. He hasn't been in contact with NCIS for 2 weeks now." She said, looking straight ahead and fighting back tears.

"Oh. Can't John find him?" He asked, hoping that his older brother would be able to help in some way.

"He tried. But without hacking into NCIS, and he is terrified to do that now, then there is nothing he can do." She said. There was a moment of silence before Alan decided to change the subject.

"So, how far along are you?" He asked with a smile, making her laugh.

"11 weeks." She replied. "I'm actually surprised that no one on the Island has realised my change in outfits and eating habits, yet you noticed straight away."

"Well I always was the most observant." He laughed before looking at where they were headed. "Why are we heading to the bank?"

"I may not be able to find G, but I managed to find out he has a safety deposit box here and put me on the access list. I need to see what's in there." She whispered the last sentence, looking at the bank with slight trepidation.

"Well then, let's go before my nephew gets hungry." He smiled, making her frown.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" She asked as they crossed the road.

"Tracy sense." He replied, making them laugh as they walked into the bank. They started walking towards the front desk when the doors were slammed open and gunshots sounded, making a lot of people scream. Evie and Alan spun around to see 5 men wearing black clothes and ski masks holding guns at them.

"Everyone, get on the floor! Now!" One shouted. Evie quickly complied, pulling Alan down with her. There was no way she could out shoot them and she wanted to make sure her brother was safe. One man decided to try and take the men on, only for him to get shot in the chest. Alan started to stand up, only for Evie to grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Don't move. I don't fancy telling Dad I let you get shot." She hissed.

"Where's the bank manager?" One of the men asked the receptionist, who hesitantly pointed at the dead man. "Shit."

"Nice move. Kill the guy we need." One of the other men said.

"Shut up." The first one said. "Close the blinds and block the doors. Everyone else, in case you missed the hint, no one is leaving this building. So, in the interest of not getting yourselves killed, put all phones, laptops and other electronics in the bag, and don't be heroes." Everyone silently put their electronics in the bag and allowed themselves to be herded to the middle of the room where they all sat on the floor.

"So, what's your big plan now?" The only man who wasn't holding a gun asked, quiet enough for the hostages not to hear.

"I'm improvising." The man who was obviously the leader replied. The other man walked to the table in the centre of the room and pulled out a laptop and cables. "Right, I need anyone who has clearance to access the banks accounts and safety deposit boxes." The leader said, making everyone look around at each other. "Don't make me ask again." Evie stood up, pushing Alan's hand off her.

"The only person in the bank with that clearance is the manager, who you so kindly killed a minute ago." She snapped, making the man without a gun spin around in shock.

"And how do you know this?" The leader asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's standard bank protocol. That way, if anything like this happens, there is only one person who can access everything." She replied, crossing her arms. The leader walked up to her and looked into her eyes, making the man without a gun step forward.

"You look familiar." He said. "Where do I know you from?" Evie let out a short laugh, making him glare.

"Try the front cover of every paper and magazine." She replied in a short voice. The leader's eyes lit up. He would recognize that temper anywhere.

"Evelyn Tracy. What a pleasure." He leaned closer to her, making her step back with her hand over her nose.

"Urgh, are you wearing cologne?" She asked, feeling sick.

"Yes. Why?" He asked. Alan tried to hide his smirk, knowing exactly what was up with his sister.

"It's disgusting!" She said, making him take a step towards her. "If you don't want me puking all over your shoes, I suggest you stay back."

"Sit down." He hissed. She went back to her spot next to Alan, not realising the man without a gun was watching her every move.

"What was that?" Alan hissed to his sister.

"I had to do something before he shot someone. I just need a minute alone so I can use my back up phone." She replied, watching the leader's every move.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Mr Tracy!" Jenny called as she watched her boss walk past her desk.

"Jenny, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jeff?" He asked his secretary with a smile. She gave him a grin and a laugh.

"You can ask me as much as you like, Mr Tracy. I'm not going to listen." She replied, before turning serious. "There is a woman in your office. I asked her to wait out here, but she didn't listen."

"It's ok Jenny. I'll go see what she wants." He replied, before walking towards his office, only to freeze when he saw the woman who sat at his desk. "Ms Lange." He said, his eyes wide as Henrietta Lange stood to greet him.

"Please Mr Tracy, call me Hetty." She replied, shaking his hand.

"In that case, call me Jeff." He said, sitting behind his desk. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you in my office?"

"I need to talk to Miss Tracy. Face to face." She said.

"What about?" He asked, leaning forward.

"We have reason to believe Mr Callen's cover has been compromised. I want to explain the situation to Miss Tracy myself." She replied, regret filling her voice.

"What do you mean compromised?" Jeff asked.

"We have had a leak. We believe that the people Mr Callen is undercover with have found out who he is and what he's doing." Jeff stood up and started pacing, going through what she had told him in his head.

"So, you are telling me that my daughter's husband of 11 weeks could be as good as dead?" He asked, his voice rising.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. But unless we have heard from Mr Callen by the end of the week, we have to announce as potentially K.I.A." She said, making him spin around to look at her.

"So you're just going to give up?" He asked, making Hetty stand up to face him.

"That is the last thing I want to do Jeff. But the Director is wanting us to drop the case and leave him. I am not prepared to do that. That is the other reason I want to see Miss Tracy." She sighed. "I know your daughter will never give up on Mr Callen and I know the resources your family have. I am going to give Miss Tracy everything we have and access to all of NCIS's servers so that she can find her husband. Don't give up yet Jeff."

"Mr Tracy." Jenny hesitantly said, opening the door, a nervous look on her face. "The police are wanting to talk to you."

"What about Jenny?" He asked.

"There is a hostage situation in the bank just down the block." She replied, making Jeff's brow furrow in confusion.

"Why does this concern me?" He asked, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Mr Tracy, the police have gotten the CCTV footage from outside the bank to see who is in there." She hesitated, biting her lip. "Mr Tracy, Evelyn and Alan went into the bank just before the armed men did. They are still in there." Jeff shared a horror filled look with Hetty. This day quickly went from bad to horrific.

 **Here you go guys. This isn't going to be as long as my other stories, but it will be long enough.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Life is never easy

Chapter 3

Evie watched as the leader paced up and down the room, obviously stressed. She glanced around the room, aware of the man without a gun watching her. She glanced at Alan and saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong sprout?" She whispered, seeing him play with his shoe lace.

"I have one of Brains's trackers in my shoe. If I can get to it then I can let Gordon know where we are." He replied.

"Don't try anything. If they get wind of what you're doing you're as good as dead." She said, glancing around her. She sighed before standing up, drawing the attention of the leader.

"Is it so hard for you to follow orders?" He asked, walking up to her.

"It's obvious this isn't working out like you planned, so why don't you tell me what your big plan is and I'll consider helping you." She said. She was glad that no one had recognised Alan yet and could only hope that he stayed quiet.

"Why would a spoilt rich girl like you help us?" He asked, glaring at her. No one noticed the man with no gun take a step forward, his hand resting on the back of his trousers.

"Why does everyone assume that my Dad shares the money with us?" She asked, trying to make it sound convincing. "Look, I don't care what you want the money for, but your plan failed and there is only one way you can get what you want now."

"And what exactly is that?" He asked.

"Hacking. You need a skilled hacker so that you can get what you want in as little time as possible. Although, I can guarantee that there are police surrounding the building right now." She said, a small smile on her face.

"And I suppose you are the skilled hacker you are talking about?"

"I can hack into a Chinese satellite in less than a minute." She said, crossing her arms.

"Prove it." He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the chair in front of the laptop. "Time starts now." Evie started typing away as the two men moved to the side. "You think she's telling the truth?" He asked, quiet enough for no one else to hear.

"How should I know? It's not like you made sure there was a computer geek on the team." He replied.

"I didn't think we'd need one!" The leader protested.

"Done." Evie announced. The two men looked at the screen to see pages of code. "You now have access to a Chinese satellite and their weapons system."

"Nice job." The leader murmured before moving away. "I want you to hack into-"

"Hold that thought." Evie said, turning pale. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Not a chance." He snapped, not seeing the way she put her hand over her stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick." She said before running down the hall.

"Follow her!" The leader shouted at the unarmed man, who chased Evie down the hall and into the toilets.

Evie made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt hands pull her hair out of her face and rub circles on her back. Once she stopped heaving and got her breath back, she flung her elbow back, catching her companion in the gut.

"Omph! Hey!" He exclaimed as he blocked her punches and kicks, wincing as some hit him. "Evie! Stop!" He said, pulling the ski mask off and making Evie stumble back in shock.

"G?" She asked, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Shh. I'm here. It's ok." He whispered, running a hand through her hair. She pulled back and punched his chest, making him wince again. "Ow!"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" She almost shouted, only just remembering to be quiet.

"I can see that." He instantly regretted those words at the look on her face. "I'm sorry sweetie. I tried to contact you, but every time I wasn't allowed a phone. If they caught me with one I would be as good as dead." He said, putting his hand on her cheek. "Anyway, what do you think you're doing right now?"

"Oh chill. I have a plan." She replied.

"Care to share?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"You know that satellite I hacked into?" She asked, watching as he slowly nodded his head. "That was a porn website." He couldn't hold back his laugher, as much as he tried.

"What was the point of that?" He asked, still laughing.

"To see if any of them know how to read computer codes. Or if any of them were cleaver enough to know that Chinese satellites don't have a weapons system." She replied.

"Ok," He said as he calmed down. "We need to go back before someone comes to look for us."

"Wait a sec." She said, pulling her back up phone out of her boot and handing it to him. "You know my codes. Use it." He grabbed her, kissing her before sighing.

"I missed that." He pulled his mask back on before grabbing her arm lightly and leading her back to the main room.

"What took so long?" The leader asked.

"She wouldn't stop puking." G said, shoving her back into the chair.

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically. "Now, what is you want me to do?"

"I want you to hack into the Global Defence Force." He said, making Evie's mouth open in shock.

"The GDF? I thought this was about money?" She asked, feeling very confused.

"Of course this is about money. There is a disk in a safety deposit box that belongs to a dirty federal agent that can give us access to the GDF's defence strategies and nuclear launch codes. We can sell those and earn a fortune." He said, a smile on his face.

"The Global Defence Force is hackerproof. I should know, I helped write some of the code." She said, glancing at G.

"Well, then it will be easy for you." He grabbed one of the hostages, putting his gun against the woman's head. "Now get on with it or she dies." Evie sighed before turning to the laptop and tapping away, making up a plan as she went.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"WHAT?" John shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down John." Jeff ordered, pacing his office. He had rang his son's on the Island to tell them what happened, and they had patched Gordon into the call so that he could hear what was happening.

"How the hell can we calm down Dad?" Scott asked, pacing the office on the Island. "Not only is our brother-in-law missing, our sister and little brother are in the middle of a hostage situation!"

"Scott!" Dad shouted, making everyone freeze. "Boys, I need you to calm down! We have to trust that Evie and Alan will find a way to send a message to us. We have to trust them."

"Dad, we're just worried." Virgil said, running a hand through his hair.

"I know son. I'm worried too." Jeff said. Gordon heard a beep and looked at the screen next to him, his eyes widening when he saw what was on it.

"What the hell?" He shouted, typing commands in his computer.

"Gordon?" 4 voices asked, confusion evident in their voices.

"Someone's hacking into our systems!" He said, trying to find the source.

"WHAT?" The same 4 voices shouted. "I thought John and Evie made the system's hackerproof?" Virgil asked, frowning.

"We did." John said as Gordon froze.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking up. The lights were flickering, but not in a way that made him think something was wrong, it seemed to be irregular flashes.

"Gordon? What's up with the lights?" Scott asked, watching his brother through the video call.

"I don't know." He said, but John's eyes lit up, knowing what it was.

"It's Morse code!" He exclaimed, grabbing some paper and a pen.

"Morse code? Who the hell is doing that?" Jeff asked.

"Wait a sec." He said, grabbing a pen and paper and decoding the message. "It's Evie." He gasped, nearly dropping the paper.

"What is she saying?" Virgil asked, eager for news on his twin.

"She said: At bank. Alan safe. 5 psychos with guns. Getting me to hack into GDF." He said, before looking up from the paper.

"The GDF?" Gordon asked. "She doesn't mean…"

"I think she does. They want her to hack into the Global Defence Force." Scott said. John was about to say something when they saw Gordon move.

"Oh come on!" He shouted, holding onto the handle on the wall. "Evie is so dead!"

"She turned the gravity off, didn't she?" Virgil asked, a smirk on his face.

"What do you think?" He snapped, trying to find a way to let his sister know he got the message.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Evie tried not to smile as she hacked into Thunderbird 5 and turned the gravity off. That will teach her brothers to check the wiring after she had done her rotation. She saw her screen flicker and knew he got the message. She had to think of something else and quick. She can't just pretend that she's trying to hack into the GDF. She was just thankful that none of the men could read code.

"What is taking so long?" The leader shouted, making the hostages jump. Alan glanced at his sister, wondering what she was doing. She had to have a plan!

"Like I said, the GDF is virtually hackerproof!" She said, making Alan frown. He knew that Evie and John were always hacking into the GDF when they needed information for a rescue, or in Evie's case, when she was bored - not that anyone knew about that.

"But you said that you wrote the code." The leader snapped, storming over to her.

"I said I wrote some of the code. In order to make the GDF as secure as possible they had different people write different parts of the code." She said, making Alan's frown deepen. That was complete BS. Alan knew that Evie had nothing to do with the codes for the GDF. So what the hell was she playing at? "It's gonna take time to get access."

"Well we don't have time!" He snapped, grabbing her arm. Alan saw the unarmed man that followed his sister to the toilet take a step closer and he wondered what the hell was happening.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have shot the manager!" Evie snapped back. _Damn Tracy stubbornness_ Alan thought as the man pulled his sister up.

"Watch your mouth! I can shoot you in a heartbeat." He hissed before the unarmed man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kill her and we can't get into the GDF." He said, making Alan narrow his eyes. He knew that voice from somewhere.

"We need a quicker way into the GDF. The police are outside!" The leader said, throwing Evie to the floor. It took all of Alan's will power to stay put and not go to her.

"Calm down and think of one then." He snapped. Alan shared a concerned look with his sister. He may not be a federal agent like her, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that an angry man with a gun isn't a good combination.

 **Here you go guys! Hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Life is never easy

Chapter 4

"Mr Tracy!" A voice called across the lobby of Tracy towers, making the Tracy patriarch turn at the familiar voice.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" He asked as Rachel Thompson, Evie's long time best friend, ran over to where he was stood with Hetty.

"Virgil called me. I know about Evie and Alan. Miss Lange, I know it's your agent in there but I pulled some strings to make it my case." She said, looking at the small woman.

"That is fine. Just get them out." Hetty replied. Rachel nodded and turned back to look at Jeff.

"I need to make a phone call into the bank. Do you want to listen in?" She asked. He nodded and she silently handed him an earpiece as they walked towards the FBI's command tent. "Make the call." She said to one of the agents. The phone rang on loud speaker for everyone to hear. It was answered after a few rings but nothing was said. "This is special agent Thompson with the FBI. Who am I speaking to?" There was some muffled sound over the phone that sounded like a whispered argument.

"Hi Rach. I need a favour." Evie's voice rang out, making Rachel have to put her hand over Jeff's mouth to stop him talking.

"Evie? What's happening in there?" Rachel asked.

"These guys need someone with access to the safety deposit boxes here within 30 minutes or they kill another hostage." Evie said.

"Another hostage? Have they killed someone Evie?" Rachel asked, ignoring Jeff's panicked looks.

"The bank manager." Evie replied, making Rachel swear. "I have to go." The phone was disconnected and there was a moment of silence.

"She didn't mention Alan. Why didn't she mention him?" Jeff asked, watching Rachel type away on a computer.

"It's possible that they don't realise Alan is there. It's better if we play along like we don't know he's in there, it's safer for him." She looked up and placed a hand on Jeff's arm. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

"Jeff." The 2 looked over at Hetty as she walked into the tent, phone in hand. "I've just had a call from my technical operators in LA. Evie's activated her emergency codes."

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked as Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"It means that she's trying to contact us to let us know something." Rachel replied, looking down at the laptop in front of her. "But if they made her answer the phone, it means they know who she is and they are not going to leave her alone for a second to send those signals."

"Maybe Alan sent them?" Hetty asked.

"Maybe. What the-" Rachel jumped up when her computer started to go haywire. "Someone's hacking into the FBI!" She shouted as she saw all of the computers do the same.

"Who would do that?" One of the agents asked.

"Evie." Jeff said, making everyone look at him. "She hacked into John's lab earlier to send a message."

"What message?" Rachel asked.

"They want her to hack into the GDF. I'm guessing that she isn't since they're still in there." He replied, looking at the computer screen. "What's that?" Everyone looked at the screen and Rachel let out a smile.

"She's patching me into the banks CCTV system." She said with a smile before looking up. "Right, we can't rely on Evie's plan, if she has one that is. Someone find me someone who can get into the safety deposit boxes!"

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Evie tried not to smile as she patched her friend into the camera system, allowing her to see everything that happened. She glanced over at where G was slipping her phone back into his pocket before putting a hand on her stomach. She was starting to feel nauseated, but was trying not to throw up.

"What's taking so long?" The leader asked, pacing again.

"Dude, you said 30 minutes. It's been 3." Evie snapped, still typing on the laptop, supposedly still trying to hack into the GDF.

"Shut it." He shouted. He looked at the other 3 men who were stood doing nothing. "You 3, see if you can find a way into Callen's safety deposit box!" He shouted, making Evie and Alan's head's snap up.

"Callen?" Evie asked. G looked at her and saw her face, making his heart break. Thankfully, the leader didn't hear her. "I'm going to be sick." She said, running towards the toilets again, G right behind her. Once she stopped dry heaving, she turned to her husband and slapped his chest. "That's what's in that box? The disk for them to hack into the GDF?"

"Yes. I know how this looks, but I promise you, it's a fake disk." He said, his hands on her arms.

"Do they know that the box belongs to you?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No. They don't know." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Is that why you and Alan are here? Because of the box?"

"I found out that you listed me as having access. If they find that then they'll make me open it." She said, looking down at her feet. "We need to end this."

"Evie, just wait it out. That disk has a tacker on it. Anywhere they go, we can follow them." He said, looking at the door. "We've been gone too long."

"Wait, if I open that box, what happens when they use the disk?" She asked, thinking fast.

"The computer would crash and the closest law enforcement would be arresting them." G replied, looking at her confused. She just walked past him and straight towards the leader.

"That security deposit box, does it belong to special agent G Callen?" She asked. G tried not to smack his head as he realised what she was doing.

"Why does it matter to you?" The leader asked, not even looking at her.

"Because I have access to that box." She replied, making him freeze and look at her.

"How?" He asked, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Because he gave me access." She snapped. Alan looked at the man who followed his sister to the toilet and frowned in confusion. He looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. The leader walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Time to open the box then." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the vault the safety deposit boxes were in.

She used her fingerprint to open the box and was pushed out of the way when the leader opened the lid, only to find it empty. She stared in disbelief before noticing that it had a false bottom.

"What the hell?" The leader yelled, spinning to look at here. "What did you-"

"Move." She snapped, pushing him out of the way. She prised the false bottom up and grinned at the sight of a disk. She tried not to smile as she pulled the disk out, looking at the disbelief on the man's face. "This what you're looking for?" She asked.

Alan looked around him. No one had realised who he was yet and for that he was thankful. He was about to pull his shoe off to use the tracker when someone grasped his arm and pulled him up.

"Don't say anything." Was hissed in his ear, making Alan freeze as he recognised the voice. He was pulled out of the room and into an office before he was let go.

"G?" He asked, looking at the man who was now taking his mask off. "That's why you kept looking at Evie. Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows. Look, I don't know what sort of half formed plan your sister has, but there is every possibility it won't work, and I am not having her put herself in harm's way." He said. "Do you have your watch?"

"Yeah. Why?" Alan asked, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his watch.

"No one will notice we're gone. Call the Island." Alan did as he was told and contacted the Island, glad he saw Virgil's face pop up.

"Alan! Are you ok? Where's Evie?" He asked, making G laugh.

"Nice to see you too Virgil." He said, making Virgil's eyes widen. "Look, we don't have much time. I need you to call Sam and get him and Eric to track the disk. They'll know what to do."

"What? G, where's Evie?" Virgil asked.

"She's fine. But I have a feeling her plan isn't going to end well. Just make sure that the FBI outside don't come in until we give them the signal." He said.

"What's the signal?" Alan asked, knowing Virgil would need to know.

"Gunshots." He replied. He ended the call with Virgil and put his mask back on. "Let's move." He dragged Alan back out and had only just let go of him when Evie and the leader walked back into the room.

"Do it." The leader snapped, pushing Evie towards the laptop. She put the disk in and watched as the computer crashed, the screen freezing before turning black.

"I think you have a problem." She said, making the leader look at her. "The disk is fake."

"WHAT?" He yelled, pulling his gun out. He looked over the hostages, freezing when he saw a familiar face. He looked back at Evie, the smirk on his face making her nervous. "Fix it."

"I can't fix it. NCIS are probably on their way here now." She said.

"Fix it, or your brother dies." He replied, raising his gun and pointing it at Alan. Evie felt her heart stop at the look on her brother's face. She had been hoping that no one would realise who he was.

"Leave him alone." She hissed, standing up, her hand moving towards where her gun resided in the back of her jeans. One of the men grabbed Alan, forcing him to his feet.

"Do you really want to risk young Alan's life?" He asked. Evie saw G moving behind the leader, his gun already out. "Now, fix that damn computer and get me access to the GDF!" He shouted.

"Not a chance in hell." She snapped, pulling her gun out. She shot the man holding her brother before shooting the leader, G taking care of the other 2. The leader fell to the floor, the bullet wound in his shoulder forcing him to drop the gun. She ran over to Alan, hugging him. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" She asked, holding him at arm's length.

"I'm fine." He said before looking over her shoulder. "EVIE!" She spun around and saw the leader raising a second gun. She shot him in the chest, but not before he got a shot off. She looked behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of red staining the front of her brother's shirt.

"ALAN!" She yelled as he fell back, the wound in his torso bleeding heavily. "Alan, look at me, stay with me." She said, holding a jacket she grabbed over his torso, pressing down on the wound. "G! Help me!" He ran over and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at Alan.

"Keep your eyes open Alan." He ordered. Alan gave them a small smile, the pain evident in his expression.

"Tell Dad I'm sorry." He whispered before his eyes fluttered closed.

"ALAN!"

 **I'm sorry! I hate cliffies, but I felt I had to do one.**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Life is never easy

Chapter 5

Rachel looked at the screen in front of her, Jeff looking over her shoulder. Evie had successfully patched them into the CCTV and they were watching the situation unfold.

"Why's Evie running to the toilet?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"She's pregnant." Jeff said, trying not to laugh at her shock.

"That's why she wanted to talk to Mr Callen." Hetty said. They watched Evie say something to one of the men before she was dragged off to the vault.

"There's Alan!" Jeff exclaimed as he saw his son dragged out of the room. "What are they doing?" Nothing happened for a few minutes before Alan was escorted back into the room. Evie was dragged in just as he sat down and they watched as the situation got worse. Whatever these guys had planned obviously hadn't worked out how they wanted it to. Jeff's phone rang and he put it on speaker when he saw the caller ID. "Now isn't a good time Virgil."

"Dad! Alan called me!" Virgil said, making Jeff, Hetty and Rachel freeze before looking at the phone. "G was with him."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel? What are you doing there?" Virgil asked. Jeff tried not to smirk as he saw a slight blush in Rachel's cheeks.

"It's my case. Anyway, what did Alan and G say?" She asked again.

"G doesn't think Evie's plan is going to work, whatever that plan is. He said to make sure no one goes into the bank until he gives the signal." Virgil replied.

"What's the signal?" Hetty asked.

"Gunshots." As soon as the words had left Virgil's mouth, gunshots sounded from inside the bank.

"Got the signal. Got to go Virge." Rachel said before running with a group of agents into the bank, unaware of Jeff behind her. They entered the room where the hostages were to see them running out as fast as they could.

"ALAN!" Was shouted, drawing Rachel's attention to 3 figures on the floor, one of them unconscious with blood on the shirt.

"I need a medic in here!" She yelled at an agent, running over and kneeling down next to the figure she now recognised as Alan Tracy. "What's his status?"

"Single GSW to the abdomen, Only just lost consciousness." G reported, pulling Evie close to him.

"No… No." They heard from the door. G glanced up to see Jeff fall to his knees next to them. "Alan… No!" Rachel pulled him out of the way as the paramedics got to work. They followed the stretcher out of the building and Jeff climbed into the back of the ambulance, leaving Evie and G to make their own way to the hospital.

"Evie." She turned to see Rachel walking up to her as G talked to Hetty."You know I'll need a statement off you later." Rachel said.

"I know. Thanks Rach." She replied.

"So, when were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" She asked, making Evie's head snapped up. "Your Dad mentioned it."

"I was going to tell you at the same time you explained to me why you were making out with my twin brother at my wedding." She retorted, smirking at her best friend's nervous expression. "Oh yeah, I know about that."

"Huh, yeah. Thought I got away with that one." She replied, before looking at something over Evie's shoulder. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Evie asked.

"Lisa Watts is here." Rachel groaned, making Evie spin to see the woman in question, looking like a lost sheep.

"How long do you think it will be before someone shoots her?" Evie asked, crossing her arms.

"Knowing the agents here, not very long." Rachel laughed. They saw Lisa's eyes widen as G passed her, still dressed in the black jumpsuit.

"Hey! One of them is getting away! Grab him!" She shouted, making Evie frown.

"Oh hell no." She snapped, walking over. "Hey, leave him alone." Lisa turned to see her, not seeing the smirk G had on his face.

"Evelyn Tracy, he's one of the bank robbers." She snapped, turning and grabbing G's arm.

"If you have any sense, you will take your hands off my husband." Evie snapped, making Lisa's eyes widen.

"Husband?" She let him go, and he just smiled at Evie. "You married a criminal! Oh, this is amazing news!"

"My husband is not a criminal. He is a federal agent and was undercover with the bank robbers! Now back off before I shoot you!" She snapped.

"Evie, calm down." G whispered in her ear, putting his hands on her shoulders. Lisa didn't need telling twice though. She ran off, her camera man right behind her. "Come on, let's get to Alan."

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Jeff sank down into a seat in the hospital's waiting room. Alan's heart had stopped twice in the ambulance on the way there, but the paramedics had got it back quickly. No one could tell him what was happening. He put his head in his hands, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Dad." He looked up to see Evie and G walking towards him, hand in hand. He stood up and pulled them both into a hug, one arm around each of their shoulders. "I'm so sorry." Evie whispered in his ear.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Evie. It's not your fault." He replied, kissing her head. They pulled away and G guided her to a seat before sitting next to her, his hand on her thigh.

"I should have killed the bastard with the first shot. If I did, then Alan wouldn't be here." She whispered. Before anyone could say anything, the doctor treating Alan walked up to them. Jeff jumped up, G making sure Evie stayed sat down.

"How is he?" Jeff asked before the Doctor said anything.

"He lost a lot of blood, but we got the bullet out. It lodged itself in his right lung, which caused it to collapse. We re-inflated it and are monitoring it." He said, Evie closed her eyes and leant on G's shoulder, feeling exhausted.

"Can we see him?" G asked, his arm around Evie.

"Yes. Follow me, I'll take you to his private room." He said. They followed the doctor to a room, Evie leaning on G as they walked. They walked into the room and what they saw made their hearts break. Alan was lying on the bed, as pale as the white sheets. His chest was bare and a bandage was wound around his torso, a tube in his mouth helping him to breathe and various wires leading to the different machines around him.

"Oh God." Evie whispered. G guided her to a chair and helped her sit down, running a hand through her hair. "I should have killed him right away."

"You did the best you could sweetie." G murmured, kissing her hair.

"I have to call the boys." Jeff mumbled, slowly walking out of the room to call the Island.

"Why, G? Why does everything bad happen to us? What have we done?" She asked. G pulled a chair next to her and sat down, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." He replied, kissing her cheek. Jeff walked back into the room and saw the couple embracing each other and let a small smile grace his face. He walked over to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders, making them look up at him and seeing the tear tracks on his face.

"Go get something to eat." He told them.

"No. We should stay here." Evie said, standing up and moving over to the bed.

"Evie, you need to eat." Jeff said, putting a hand on her arm. "You need to look after yourself, and the baby."

"Baby?" G asked, standing up. "What baby?" Evie smiled at him.

"I was hoping to tell you in a better situation, but I'm pregnant." She said, she looked at the shocked look on his face before a smile broke out and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her.

"That's why you were sick." He muttered, kissing her hair. "Right, let's get you two something to eat." He said, putting a hand on her stomach. They left the room, leaving Jeff alone with Alan. He sat in the chair next to the bed and sighed, grabbing hold of his son's hand.

"Oh Alan. I swore I would never see any of you like this again. I failed you. I am so sorry." He whispered, finally letting the tears fall down his face. He bowed his head, resting it on the bed. If he kept his head up, he may have seen the slight twitch of Alan's eye lids.

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! College and work have taken over my life at the moment, not to mention I had to organise coaches to take my Brownies, the Guides, Scouts, Cubs, Beavers and all the leaders to St George's parade. You have no idea how awkward Skills are when it comes to bookings. I am going to try to update more often for you guys, now that most of my college work is done and I have time to write.**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Life is never easy

Chapter 6

G looked over at his wife and sighed, seeing the way she was pushing her food around. "Evie, you need to eat. It's not good for the baby." He said, putting his hand on hers.

"I know. I'm just worried." She replied, leaning back in her chair. "Also, I don't have my medication with me, so anything I eat will be in the toilet before I can digest it."

"By the sounds of it, it's going to be doing that anyway." He replied with a smile. "Why didn't you get Granger to call me? I should have been with you."

"I tried. But I only found out 2 weeks ago and they had lost contact with you." She replied, looking down at her lap. "I was scared. I thought I'd lost you." She whispered. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. He saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

"You will never lose me." He replied, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss. "Now eat. I don't want my daughter to starve."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" She asked, taking a small bite of her food.

"I like the idea of a girl." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, Alan seems to think it's a boy. The last thing I want is for you guys to start betting on our child." She replied with a smirk. G leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's get back to the room." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the lift, only to be stopped by a familiar voice shouting out to them.

"EVIE!" They turned and saw Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon running towards them. "How is he? Where is he? Why aren't you with him?" Were questions thrown at them.

"Hold it." Evie snapped, making her brothers fall silent. "He is unconscious, in his room, Dad sent us to get something to eat. Happy now?"

"What do you mean unconscious?" Gordon asked.

"Why don't you just come back with us?" G said, moving from Evie's side and putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Come on, Little Red." They quietly made their way back to the room and walked in. The brothers froze when they saw Alan. Evie walked over to Jeff and bent down, seeing that he was asleep.

"Dad, wake up." She whispered, waking him up enough to move him to the sofa in the corner of the room, where he instantly fell back to sleep.

"He isn't as bad as he looks." Virgil said quietly, looking at the chart that was hanging on the end of Alan's bed. "His lung seems to be inflated and he isn't showing any signs of infection. His O2 levels have risen."

"Thanks Paint." Scott said, squeezing Virgil's arm. G looked at Evie and saw her suddenly turn green. He grabbed the bowl by Alan's bed and ran over to her, getting the bowl under her chin just in time for her to lose what food she ate.

"You might want these." Virgil said, throwing a packet of pills over his shoulder, not turning around.

"Are you alright?" G asked, catching the pills as she stopped retching.

"Fine." She said, slightly breathless. "I swear to God G, if this doesn't stop soon, you're sleeping in the jungle."

"I thought Virge checked you out?" John said, frowning at his little sister. G looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You didn't tell them?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you first." She replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"Tell him what?" Gordon asked, sitting on the edge of Alan's bed.

"Well, in 6 months, you guys are going to be uncles." She replied. They were quiet for a few seconds before Scott, John and Gordon shouted, making Jeff jump and fall off the sofa.

"Congrats guys." Scott said, pulling the couple into a hug. "But you could have waited until after your wedding."

"We did." G replied, making Scott frown. "We waited until our wedding night."

"Are you kidding? Your first night as Mr and Mrs and you conceived a child." John asked, crossing his arms.

"At least we waited until after our vows. Unlike someone in this room." Evie said with a pointed look at Jeff.

"Mum and Dad were married before any of us were born." Gordon said with a frown.

"Obviously none of you are very good at maths." She smirked, enjoying the sheepish look on her Father's face. "Scott's birthday is 5 months after Mum and Dad's anniversary."

"So?" Gordon asked, not understanding what his sister was getting at.

"A baby spends 9 months in the womb." Virgil smirked, sharing a look with his twin.

"And don't try to tell us Scott was premature Dad. We've all seen the photos." Evie replied.

"Ok, your Mother may have been 4 months pregnant when we got married." Jeff said, trying not to laugh at the look on Scott's face. "So we just moved the wedding forward… By 2 months." The door opened before anyone else could say anything and Rachel walked in.

"Hi guys. How is he?" She asked, shutting the door and looking at the bed.

"Better. Still unconscious though." Virgil said, being careful not to look at her. Evie shared a look with G.

"Give it up guys." G said, making the whole room look up at them.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at Evie's smirk.

"We all know you two made out at my wedding, so just give up the act." She said with a smile.

"When did you two make out?" Scott asked, making everyone else sigh.

"Ok, everyone except Scott knew." Gordon said, taking a seat. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud uproar from outside the hospital, followed by a lot of flashing lights. "What the hell?" All 8 of them walked to the window and looked down to see a crowd of reporters.

"What are they doing here?" John asked.

"I'll give you 3 guesses." G replied as Evie walked over to the TV and turned it on. A reporter appeared, standing outside of the hospital they were in and everyone turned to see what they were doing.

"This is Rupert Jones standing outside of Manhattan hospital, where Alan Tracy is currently undergoing surgery for a gunshot wound he received while part of the bank robbery earlier today. Sources have confirmed that Alan's sister, Evelyn Tracy, was also in the bank at the time of the robbery. A source has told us that Evelyn was helping the bank robbers by trying to hack into the Global Defence Force and was very close to one of the robbers. Nothing has been confirmed, but a police investigation is underway. In the meantime, the Tracy family are currently inside the hospital and awaiting an update on Alan's situation. This is Rupert Jones, reporting for 5 news." The screen went back to a news reporter in a studio and Evie turned the TV off.

"They think I had something to do with the robbery?" She asked, pacing the floor.

"Evie-" G started, only to be cut off.

"Why the hell would they think that? I mean, sure, I made out I was trying to hack into the GDF, but I also shot the bastards behind it." She ranted.

"Evie! Calm down." G said, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be alright." As soon as the words left his mouth, she broke down in tears.

"He gave up! He gave up!" She cried into G's chest.

"Who gave up?" Gordon asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. G looked down at his wife before looking at his family, seeing their faces broke his heart. The Tracy family had taken him in as if he was a brother, or son in Jeff's case, and he couldn't bear to see them like this.

"Alan did. Just before he lost consciousness, he said his goodbyes." He said.

"NO!" Scott yelled, making everyone jump. "No, he is not leaving us!"

"Scott-" Jeff started, tears leaking from his eyes.

"No. He can't do that! He can't just give up!" He shouted.

"That's why we won't let him." Virgil said, looking at his older brother. "All we need is for him to wake up. You know as well as I do that Alan is going nowhere." None of them took any notice of the flash coming from outside of the door.

 **Here you go guys. Sorry it's late. I've had a lot of work for college, but my last hand in date was today, so I should be able to update quicker!**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Life is never easy

Chapter 7

The door to Alan's room opened and a doctor walked in, not looking up from her data pad. "I'm Doctor Laura Rogers, Alan's doctor." She looked up and saw 8 people crowded around the bed. "Ok, there are too many people in here."

"Try to get some of us out." John challenged. "Before you try though, I feel I should warn you. Those two," He said, pointing at Evie and G. "Are federal agents and still carry guns. Gordon over there will probably make your life hell, and there is no chance even considering making anyone move."

"Thanks for the warning." She replied, picking up Alan's chart. "Well, Alan seems to be doing well. We just need his oxygen levels to rise a bit more before we take the tube out. When he wakes up, I'll be able to judge how long we need to keep him here." She looked around the room and gave them a smile. "He will be fine. Now, if I can't get you to take turns spending time in here, at least go down to the café and get something to eat."

"Evie and I already ate. We'll stay here with Alan." G said, guiding Evie to a chair.

"Can you guys get me some popcorn, though?" Evie asked, making Virgil laugh.

"Latest craving?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled. The 5 Tracy men and Rachel left the room, but as Laura turned to go in another direction, John quickly call out to her.

"Hey, Dr Rogers." She walked over to him, giving him a smile. "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked, frowning.

"For everything you've done for Alan. I don't know what any of us would have done without him." He replied. "Oh, and you might want to keep an eye on Evie. She's pregnant and is doing anything to try and get some coffee."

"I'll make sure no one gives her any." She laughed before walking away, leaving John to walk back to his family. He saw the look on his brother's faces and saw that Jeff and Rachel were trying to hide their laughter.

"What?" He asked as they walked towards the lift.

"You like her." Gordon said, smirking.

"I don't. I mean, she's a nice person." John said, defending himself.

"John, you have the same look on your face that I had when I first met your mother." Jeff said, smiling at his second son. "You like her. Now you have to admit it to yourself."

Back in Alan's room, Evie and G sat side by side, not taking their eyes off the youngest Tracy.

"I should have protected him better." Evie whispered, rubbing her stomach.

"You did the best you could, Evie. No one can ask any more from you." G replied, kissing her head. "You just need to look after yourself and our daughter."

"If this baby is a boy, you are going to have to apologise to him for the rest of his life for thinking he's a girl." She replied, giving him a small smile. She saw movement outside the door, followed by a flash of light. "What the hell?"

"What?" He asked. They looked out of the window and saw a camera.

"That's a reporter!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running out of the door. "HEY!" She shouted as she ran after the reporter. She chased him to the lift before someone grabbed her arm as the hospital security took over.

"I am led to believe that you are pregnant." Laura said as she guided Evie back to Alan's room. "And therefore, I am setting you some rules. No running, no coffee, no stress and you go sleep in the hotel across the road every night, and take naps."

"You're worse than Virgil." She mumbled as Laura opened the door and shared a look with G. "And no stress is kind of hard right now, don't you think?"

"Maybe I should rephrase that," Laura said, pushing Evie into a chair. "No unnecessary stress."

"Come on Evie, just relax." G said, rubbing her shoulders.

"G, a reporter just got a picture of Alan, and you're telling me to relax?" Evie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." He replied, walking around the chair to face her, holding his hand out. "Now give me your gun. And don't even think of protesting." She sighed and placed her gun in his outstretched hand.

"Now that you have this sorted, I am going to go get the expecting mother some food that will stay down." Laura said, heading towards the door. "And trust me, I have a lot of experience with what foods the baby likes." She left the room just as the rest of the Tracy's filed back into the room.

"What's up?" Scott asked, seeing the look on Evie's face.

"A reporter got a picture." G said, trying not to laugh at the simultaneous reactions from the Tracy brother's and Tracy father.

"WHAT?" They yelled together, making Evie look up at her husband.

"If I don't get to be stressed, then neither do they!" She protested.

"Evie, they are not pregnant." He replied, kissing her head. "A reporter got a picture of Alan through the door. Evie started to chase him down the corridor when Laura caught her and set her some rules. Security were on it."

"How could this happen?" Jeff asked, sinking into a chair.

"I don't know Dad. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." Evie said, leaning on the bed.

"Evelyn, I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again." Jeff ordered, standing up and kneeling in front of her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."

"Uhhh…. Dad?" John said hesitantly, looking up from the paper in his hand. "You might want to see this." He showed the front page to everyone, showing them a picture of the hospital room they were stood in. Evie and G were locked in an embrace and the Tracy brothers, Jeff and Rachel were all looking down at Alan with tears in their eyes. The caption read ' _The Tracy's crumble as Alan's condition worsens'_

"What the hell?" Scott shouted, grabbing the paper and reading the article. "Alan Tracy is fighting for his life? The rest of the family has given up hope? Who the hell wrote this?"

"Scott, calm down." Jeff ordered, taking the paper from his son's hand as Rachel walked through the door.

"Sorry I got held up. I was helping security with the reporter Evie chased." She said before seeing the faces of almost everyone in the room. "What did I miss?" Jeff passed her the paper and she quickly scanned through it before grabbing her phone and dialling a number.

"I need you to run a check on a name for me. Lucas Fielding. He's a reporter for the New York Times. I need his address and any phone numbers you have for him ASAP." She snapped before hanging up. "I'll find out who he is. Do you want to press charges?"

"We can't." G said, making everyone look at him. "He hasn't technically done anything illegal. The best we can do is sue him."

"Why sue? What would we gain out of that?" Gordon asked.

"We humiliate him, leave him with virtually nothing and we put some more money into either Tracy Industries or our Charity Trust fund." Evie said, making Jeff smirk.

"I think I have the perfect job for you while you are pregnant." He smiled, making her frown. "You are in charge of the accounts."

"No!" She whined. "It's so boring!"

"Ok, while you discuss that," Rachel said, stepping towards the door. "I'll go find Lucas Fielding." She gave Virgil a quick kiss before walking out of the door. She hadn't even been gone for a minute when Laura walked in, tray in hand.

"And here is some food you'll be able to digest." She said, placing the tray on Evie's lap. She checked Alan's vitals again and turned to the Tracys. "His O2 levels still aren't high enough to remove the tube. Hopefully it'll be better in the morning. For now, I suggest you get some sleep. And take advantage of the hotel across the road." She gave them a smile before leaving the room.

"Boys, I want you to head over to the hotel now. I'll send Evie and G across once Evie's ate." Jeff ordered, leaving no room for argument. The boys slowly left the room and Jeff looked at the couple, fearing their reaction. "G, in the morning, I want you to take Evie back to the Island."

"WHAT?" They both shouted, Evie almost throwing the tray on the floor.

"Please, both of you just listen to me." Jeff said, making them quieten down. "You two haven't seen each other since your honeymoon, you're having a baby and being here isn't good for you. I want both of you back on the Island where Kyrano, Onaha and Brains can look after you."

"Mr Tracy-" G started.

"G. How many times do I have to tell you? You're my son now. So from now on, the only thing I want you to call me is Dad." Jeff said.

"Ok, Dad." He corrected with a small smile. "We'd both feel better staying here. That way we know if anything happens."

"And I am ordering both of you to return to the Island." Jeff stood up and knelt down in front of them. "I know you are both worried, but the last thing anyone, especially you two, needs is for something to go wrong with the baby."

"Dad, don't send me away. Not again." Evie whispered. Jeff pulled her into his arms.

"I will never make that mistake again, Evelyn." He said, pulling G into the hug. "I just want to make sure you are alright and out of danger. Now, go spend the night at the hotel, and tomorrow, I want both of you on Tracy 1 at 9 o'clock. No coming here first."

"Ok Dad." Evie replied. G helped her up and walked her out of the room, his arm secured around her waist. Jeff watched them go, missing the slight movement of Alan's fingers and the flicker of his eyelids.

 **Here you go guys. I am so sorry that it is taking me ages to update, but there has been a lot going on lately. Not to mention this whole UK referendum. I personally am not happy with the result, but I can only hope that nothing too drastic happens in the future.**

 **I am going to try to update more regularly, I promise.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Life is never easy

Chapter 8

Evie sighed, giving up on all hope of sleep. She got out of the bed, being careful not to wake G, and moved to the window, looking out at the hospital, the crowds of reporters still hanging around the entrance. They had been at the hotel for 5 hours and Evie still was unable to fall asleep. G managed to sleep within an hour, the exhaustion of his undercover op catching up to him. She rubbed her stomach, thinking of the child inside her. She smiled, thinking of what Alan had said to her before they entered the bank. He knew it was a boy because of Tracy sense. She hoped he was right.

"Hey." G breathed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I just keep thinking of everything that happened. I keep wondering if there was anything I could have done differently." She whispered, closing her eyes. "If I killed that bastard with the first shot, then we wouldn't be here now."

"You did what you always do. Try to save the day with minimal casualties on both sides. That's the Thunderbird in you. You save people for a living, but you also kill the bad ones." He said, kissing her head. "Come back to bed and try and get some sleep. Our take off time is 9am."

"Ok." She whispered. He pulled her onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She quickly fell asleep, the feeling of G running his fingers through her hair, comforting her.

In the morning, they went to the restaurant in the hotel with the Tracy boys before they went to the hospital. G was thankful that they had brought a change of clothes for him, the jumpsuit was too hot. They quickly got ready and left the hotel, attracting the attention of the press. They all ran over shouting a million questions at them, until Evie snapped.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled, making them all fall silent. "Listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once. My brother is not close to death! He is going to make a full recovery! I did not help the bank robbers in any way. I distracted them so that I could figure out a way to get everyone out of there alive." She snapped.

"What about the man they say you were close to? Is this him?" Someone asked, referring to G.

"Yes, this is him. He is also my husband." She shared a look with him and he nodded, knowing what she was about to say. "He was undercover with NCIS. We are both federal agents and we knew that we had to play along with the bank robbers scheme in order to get everyone out."

"Now if you would be so kind, move it so I can get my pregnant wife home." G snapped, leading Evie to the car and getting in. "You know Granger is going to kill you, right?" He asked with a small laugh as the driver started to drive towards the airport.

"I know. But I don't care." She replied, making him laugh. Her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID, knowing it would be one of 2 people. Her Dad or Granger. "Hello?" she answered, putting it on loud speaker.

"Nice speech." Jeff said through the phone, making her laugh. "Are you allowed to say that you're federal agents?"

"Technically, no. But anything to piss Granger off." She laughed.

"I'll get Jenny to release a statement about your wedding and baby, maybe with some wedding photos, now that you've just told everyone." He replied, making G roll his eyes.

"Only making your job easier." G said, making Jeff chuckle. "How's Alan?"

"His O2 has increased and they've taken the tube out. He's on a nasal cannula now. They just need him to wake up now." He said. They could hear the strain in his voice and shared a look.

"How are you Dad?" Evie asked, hearing him sigh.

"I'm fine." He said. They heard a door open and a soft chuckle.

"He is not fine." Laura said. "He hasn't slept and as far as I am aware, he hasn't had anything to eat either."

"I had coffee!" Jeff protested.

"Dad, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon will be there soon. Virgil will sedate you and then feed you through an IV and you know it. Do you really want that?" Evie asked. There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"Maybe I could go to the café." He mumbled.

"And then go to the hotel." G said. "We're at the airport. We'll call you when we land."

"Ok. See you guys later. Look after her G." He replied.

"I will." They hung up and got into the plane, heading towards the Island. The plane ride was silent with Evie finally managing to fall asleep for most of the journey. G didn't have the heart to wake her once they got to the Island, so he carried her to her old room in the main house. Tintin passed them on the way and said she'd put the plane in the hanger for them and Onaha said she'd bring them some food and drinks for when Evie woke up. G lay her on the bed and covered her with the duvet, softly running a hand through her hair. He sighed and walked out to the balcony, looking at the clear water that surrounded their home. He decided months ago that once his undercover op was done and his marriage to Evie was officially announced, he would quit working for NCIS. But he didn't know what else he would do. How many times had he sat and watched as his wife and her brothers ran off to save the world at the risk of their own lives? How many close calls had they had?

"Mr Callen?" A voice whispered. He turned and saw Tintin placing a tray on the table next to the bed, looking at Evie. G motioned for her to join him on the balcony and she leant on the railing next to him. "How is she?"

"Just tired and stressed." He replied. He saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. After all, he had the same thoughts when Thunderbird 1 crashed nearly a year ago. "Alan is going to be fine. The tube is out and he is recovering."

"Was he awake?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"No. But he will be. Soon." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. In the same way that G considered the Tracys and Fermat his brothers, he saw Tintin as his little sister and would look out for her, no matter what.

"I saw the news, including Evie snapping at the press. What are you going to do now?" She asked, trying not to think about what could be happening to Alan right now.

"Jenny is going to make a press release with some wedding photos and formally announce Evie's pregnancy." He said, knowing that wasn't what she was asking.

"That wasn't what I wanted to know. What are you going to do now that your undercover status is compromised?" She asked.

"I don't know. I sit here so many times and watch my family throw themselves into danger without a second thought, and after 1 crashing, I worry non-stop about them. I don't know if I can do that all the time." He said. "But I don't want to be away from Evie, and I know she would never leave. She loves it here too much."

"Do you want to leave?" She asked, stepping away and sitting down.

"I don't know." He replied, not realising that Evie was awake and listening to every word he said.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Hey Virge." Gordon said as he walked into the hospital, seeing Virgil reading Alan's charts and looking at the machines.

"Shh! Dad's asleep." He whispered, pointing to the sleeping Jeff in the arm chair in the room.

"How long has he been asleep for?" Gordon asked, dropping his voice. He had left the room with Scott and John an hour ago to get some food, but Scott and John decided to call the Island to make sure Evie and G had landed safely.

"Half an hour. I may have put a bit of sedative in his coffee." Virgil said with a smirk, putting the chart down and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"He will kill you for that later." Gordon laughed.

"Not if he doesn't find out." He glanced at the bed and jumped up, making Gordon jump. "He moved."

"What?" Gordon asked, thinking he brother was crazy.

"Alan! His fingers just curled up!" He said, making Gordon run over to the bed. "Alan? Can you hear me? Alan?"

"Come on buddy." Gordon said, grabbing his hand. "He's squeezing my hand!" He said as he felt the fingers he was holding curl around his hand, the pressure increasing. "OW! That hurt!" He said as Alan squeezed his hand too hard.

"Come on Alan. Open your eyes for me." Virgil said, ignoring Gordon. He saw Alan's eye lids flicker and smiled. "That's it Sprout! Come on." He watched as Alan slowly opened his eyes and looking around, taking in Gordon and Virgil's faces before he started panicking. "Hey! Alan, look at me! You're ok! You're safe!"

"Evie! G! Where are they? Are they ok? What happened?" He asked his voice hoarse. Jeff woke up to the commotion and ran over, placing his hand on Alan's face.

"Gordon, go get Laura." He said, making Gordon run out of the room. "Alan, Evie and G are fine. They're back on the Island. They're safe." He said, making Alan calm down.

"Did they get hurt?" He asked, coughing slightly. Virgil grabbed some ice chips from the bedside table and gave them to Alan.

"Have some of them, they'll help your throat." He said, watching as his youngest brother had some. "They are fine. Evie is just overdoing it slightly." The door opened and Gordon walked back in with Laura.

"Good to see you awake Alan." She said, smiling at him. "I'm Laura, your doctor." Alan looked at her with a smile before looking at Jeff.

"I need to see Evie and G. I need to know they are alright." He said as Laura checked his vitals and his chart.

"It's the middle of the night on the Island. You can talk to them later." He said, running a hand through Alan's hair.

"Well Alan, your vitals are good and your injuries are healing." Laura said, making Alan frown.

"What injuries?" He asked, making Virgil frown.

"You got shot, Alan. Don't you remember?" He asked, making Alan frown.

"I remember that part. Geez, even when you're not playing doctor, you're still a pain." He said, making them laugh as Scott and John walked into the room.

"Alan!" They exclaimed, crowding the bed.

"Hi. If you go Smother Hen on me, I am going to call Evie and get her to rescue me." Alan warned, Laura watched them with a smirk on her face.

"In that case, I think it's time for you boys to go to the hotel for the night." She said as the door opened and Rachel walked into the room.

"I don't think so." She said before smiling at Alan. "Hey Al. Good to see you awake."

"What's going on?" He asked, making Rachel sigh.

"Where's Evie and G?" She asked, looking around the room.

"They're on the Island. What's going on?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"There's been a death threat." She said, making everyone freeze. "We're not convinced it's serious, but the director of the FBI is taking every precaution."

"What did it say?" Scott asked, ready to kill whoever made the threat.

"It said," Rachel started, pulling up a picture on her phone. "' _I will take your life, like you took mine. Your life, and your baby's. I am coming for you. You will know what it is like to be left behind.'_ Do you know who this could be?" The Tracy's all shared a look, knowing exactly who this was.

"The Hood." John whispered. "He's alive."

"G's friend confirmed that." Virgil said, already pulling his laptop out and calling every computer on the Island.

"The Hood? Why would he be after you?" Rachel asked, reminding Jeff that Evie hadn't told her about IR.

"It's a long story. Virgil, any answer?" Jeff asked, looking at his middle son.

"No. I rang every computer." He said, only for his laptop to start chiming. "It's Evie!" He put the screen on the table over Alan's bed and they all crowded round to see a half asleep Evie.

"What's your problem? It's 3 am." Evie groaned. They could see G in the background, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Thanks sis. I'll remember that next time your butt needs saving." Alan said, making Evie sit up and G suddenly wake up, falling off the bed.

"Alan? You're awake!" She exclaimed as G pulled himself to his feet.

"Evie, are you safe?" Rachel asked, making Evie frown.

"I'm on the Island. Why?" She asked. G sat next to her, not liking the looks their family was giving them.

"The Hood. He's sent a death threat." Gordon said, making their eyes widen.

"To who?" G asked.

"To Evie." John said. "He obviously isn't happy that she's happy with everything she did to him."

"They're on the Island though. They're safe there." Rachel said, making the Tracy's frown.

"He's found the Island before." Evie said, sharing a look with G. "We'll send the Kyranos and Hackenbackers to an NCIS safe house, but we're staying here."

"Evie-" Jeff started, only to be interrupted.

"We're both trained federal agents and know this Island inside out. You told me that you put in precautions after the Hood's first attack. We have the upper hand." G said, making Jeff sigh.

"Alright. But don't do anything stupid." He ordered.

"Got it." Evie said before ending the call to warn the Island's other inhabitants.

"Do you think he'd come here?" Laura asked, reminding the Tracy's and Rachel of her presence.

"Maybe. Call your buddies and get a security detail here." John said to Rachel, who nodded and left the room to make the call. "It'll be fine. We know how the Hood works. We just need to find who he is working with, and then leave him in a room alone with G." He said with a smile at his family's confused look. "He just threatened G's wife. He'll be out for blood."

 **The Hood's back and he's up to no good.**

 **I already have a name in mind for the baby, but any suggestions would be amazing.**

 **Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Life is never easy

Chapter 9

Jeff looked at his sleeping children and sighed, thinking of everything that has happened to their family. The Hood had been the cause of most of their pain, and now he was threatening his only daughter. He knew Evie could take care of herself, but she was pregnant and had to think of her baby. He had a feeling that G wouldn't leave her on her own until all this is over, but he couldn't imagine Evie being happy about that. He looked up as the door opened and saw Laura walk in to take Alan's vitals.

"How long until he can leave?" He asked, making Laura roll her eyes. She had been asked the same question whenever she walked into the room.

"Your son was shot, Mr Tracy. The minimum stay for a gunshot victim is 4 days until the wound is mostly healed and there is no sign of infection." She said, looking at the chart at the end of the bed.

"My son, Virgil, is a doctor and we have a fully equipped infirmary back at home. Surely that counts for something." He said. Laura walked over to him and leaned on the bed in front of him.

"I am sure that you son would tell you this as well, but Alan won't be able to fly for another week at least. The pressure can cause his wounds to open again and he would bleed out before you can land." She said, making Jeff close his eyes and sigh. "I know you are worried about him and want to get him home as soon as possible, but you will have to be patient if you don't want to worsen his condition."

"I know. I know." He whispered to himself, looking back at his son. They all risked their lives on a daily basis to save complete strangers, yet the worst things happen to his children when they try to protect each other.

"He'll be fine, Mr Tracy. There are more law enforcement officers in this building than any other building in New York. No one can get in here without being seen." She said, finishing her check on Alan and leaving the room.

"Dad?" He looked up to see Alan sitting up in his bed, giving him a small smile. "We'll be fine. I promise."

"You don't know that Alan. The Hood-" He started, only to get cut off by another voice.

"Has no idea what he is getting himself into." Scott said, sitting up in his chair. "We have made precautions for occasions like this. Evie and G are alone on the Island and know it inside out. Plus, they still carry their guns. That, and you have no idea how many hiding places Evie has."

"He's right Dad." John said. Jeff glanced around the room to see all of his children were awake. "The Hood tries anything and it will end very badly for him."

"I hope you are right. I really hope you are." Jeff sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Where's Rachel?"

"She had to go back to the office to issue a warrant for the Hood's arrest." Virgil said. Alan looked at him and then the room.

"Have you guys told him that we all know he made out with her at Evie's wedding?" He asked, making Virgil blush.

"Of course we have." Gordon said. "That is important information!"

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Evie walked into the silo after Thunderbird 3 had finished its landing procedure and Brains and Fermat exited the 'bird. "Sorry to cut your rotation short." She said to them, giving them a quick hug.

"I u-u-understand." Brains said as they walked towards the stairs. "W-w-what's so i-i-im-urgant?"

"The Hood. He's made a death threat." She said as they walked into the living room.

"Against w-who?" Fermat asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Me. He said he'd kill me and my baby." She said, sighing and looking at where G stood on the pool deck, talking into his phone. "We aren't taking any chances. I've already sent Kyrano, Onaha and Tintin to an NCIS safe house, which is where you two are heading."

"N-n-no. W-we will s-s-stay right h-h-here." Brains said, standing his ground. He considered Evie a daughter, just like he considered the Tracy boys as sons.

"Look, I need the two of you to go and take Thunderbird 1. G and I are working on a plan for if he comes to the Island. I don't want you getting hurt." She said, looking at them with pleading eyes. They could see that she was scared, which made their decision even easier.

"N-n-not gonna happen." Fermat said. He saw the damage the Hood had done last time he invaded the Island for a grudge, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I know you want to stay, but I can't let you get hurt. G and I can look after ourselves. We know this Island inside out and have our guns. Our plan involves Thunderbird 1's silo, which is why we need you to take her." She said, sitting down. "I am not going to let him hurt anyone else because he has a problem with me."

"Then come with us." Brains said, his anger at the Hood making his speech almost perfect.

"Please. Don't argue with me. I need you two to take care of the Kyrano's and 1. If anything happens, then you'll be able to get out of there quickly." She said.

"She's right." G said, walking back into the room. "We can take care of ourselves. Now go before we lock you in 1 and send you against your will." They said quick goodbyes before the Hackenbackers went back to the silos. Evie and G watched from the living room as Thunderbird 1 flew into the sky, locked in an embrace.

"What's your plan for 1's silo again?" G asked, slightly confused.

"If the Hood comes here, I'll get him into the silo and then you drop all of the pool water on his head. Then I'll freeze it and drop him near the Antarctic." She replied with a laugh.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He laughed, placing a kiss on her head. "Come on. Let's get you some food."

"You know, this may be the only time we're on the Island on our own." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmmm… What do you think we should do?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"I have an idea." She dragged him out to the pool deck and they went to the lower pool. She turned the water into jelly and pushed him on it, laughing as he bounced into the air like he was on a trampoline.

"Not what I thought you had in mind, but I like it!" He laughed as she jumped on and joined him. They spent an hour out there, having some peace from the harsh realities of life.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

The Tracys all looked up as Jeff's watch started to beep, making them frown. Evie and G were communicating via computer for now, so no one should be using their watches.

"Jeff Tracy." A cold voice rang out, everyone knowing who it was.

"Hood. I swear to God, I will make you pay for threatening my daughter." He said as John used his computer to call the Island, seeing Evie and G stood in Jeff's office when they answered.

"If you can find me. I have gotten very good at avoiding detection." He said, making Evie frown. "It seems you have quite a few enemies around. How is your daughter? And her baby? You must be so happy."

"Stay away from her." Scott growled.

"Sending them back to the Island? After what I did last time? How very foolish of you Jeff." The Hood said, making Evie and G share a look.

"You know that she and her husband are federal agents. And considering what she did to you last time you tried to hurt her, I can't imagine why you would want to do it again." Virgil said, motioning for Gordon to lock the door.

"Ah. Virgil. How is your girlfriend? I believe she is Evelyn's best friend, is she not?" The Hood asked, causing a feeling of dread to rise in the Tracys.

"What does Rachel have to do with any of this?" John asked.

"I know how close you Tracys are to her. Especially Evelyn. You may want to stay up to date with the latest news. It could benefit you all." He said before ending the transition.

"Evie." Jeff said, looking at the laptop. They could hear multiple beep and alarms coming from the screens that Evie and G were looking at.

"We have multiple calls coming in about a burning building in New York." Evie said, typing away on the computer.

"Fire crews can't get inside and there are confirmed people inside." G reported, looking at the information in front of him.

"What does this have to do with Rachel?" Virgil asked, but when he saw Evie's face, he wished that he never asked.

"It's the federal building." She said, looking at the screen. "That's where Rachel's based. She's in there."

"We don't know that." Gordon said, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe she left before the fire was started."

"I can't take that chance." Evie said. Jeff saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. The Thunderbirds were needed.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"I'll take 2 and call Fermat and Tintin on route. Get them to meet me there in 1 to put the fire out. I'll use the rescue platform to evacuate the victims." She said, thinking on her feet.

"What? No." G said, walking up to her. "Evie, you're pregnant. I can't let you go on your own!"

"Then come with me." She said, making him freeze. "I heard you talking to Tintin on the balcony. You said you don't know what to do without NCIS. Do this. Save people."

"I don't know." He whispered, suddenly feeling conflicted.

"Either come with me, or let me go solo. Either way I am going. I am not going to stand by while people die." She said, looking into his eyes. He sighed before smiling.

"Thunderbirds are go." He said, making her smirk.

"Use Virgil's lift. He's closest to your size." She said as they turned the room into command and control. They went to the portraits and disappeared into the silos. They had to save Rachel, no matter what.

 **Please don't kill me! I promise it will all work out in the end! Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot.**

 **Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Life is never easy

Chapter 10

Evie looked across at G in the co-pilot seat and couldn't help but smile. The green-lined flight suit looked just right on him, almost perfect. She looked back at the screen in front of her as they took off and called Tintin's watch.

"Evie? Why are you in Thunderbird 2?" Tintin asked as she answered. Evie saw Fermat in the background and sighed.

"There's a fire at the federal building in New York. G and I are on our way there now. We may need some help." She said, setting a course for New York and pushing the 'bird to the limit.

"What a-about the H-H-Hood?" Fermat asked, standing behind Tintin.

"He did this. I know it." Evie said, looking at the screen. "I'll go in and evacuate the building, but I'll need you two there to kill that fire."

"When did we agree on that plan?" G asked as Tintin hung up.

"We didn't." She replied, pushing the 'bird as fast as she would go.

"Evie, please. Don't put yourself in more danger. You're pregnant." He said, looking over at her.

"And those people could be dying." She said. "G, I'm sorry, but this is my job. I can't just leave them."

"Just promise me one thing." He said, smiling at her. "After this, no more rescues until after the baby is born."

"Deal." She said, glancing down at the small baby bump that was very visible in the tight flight suit. They got to the building and gasped when they saw the flames that engulfed it. "I'll go down in the rescue platform. Can you hold her steady?"

"I don't know what any of the buttons and leavers do in this thing!" G protested as Evie got up, pushing him into the pilot chair.

"That's what I'm here for." Virgil's voice rang out from the comms unit. "I'll talk you through. If you feel you can't do it, say and we'll get John to hack in and pilot her from here."

Evie ran down to the pod and lowered the rescue platform, putting her helmet and harness on as she went. She stopped when she saw people in the window. She used the small missiles on the platform to smash the window. She helped everyone into the platform, looking for one person in particular.

"Is there anyone else in there?" She asked as the last person climbed into the platform.

"Rachel! She was in her office! It's a few floors up." A man said. Evie climbed into the building before sending the rescue platform back up.

"G, I'm sending the rescue platform up to you. Put the 'bird on auto pilot and go get them into the passenger space. I'm going to get Rachel." She said, running up the stairs, using her powers to clear a path through the flames.

"Be safe." G said through her earpiece, making her smile.

"Always am." She replied. She ran into the office and stopped dead at what she saw. The Hood was holding Rachel in front of him, his arm around her neck. "Let her go, Hood." She hissed, well aware of the flames around them.

"Why should I do that?" He asked, tightening his grip. "You took everything from me!"

"I was protecting my family." She hissed. "You would have killed them!"

"And now you will die!" He shouted. "You may be unaware of the fire that is filling this room. I will leave, and the two of you will die."

"You seem to be forgetting something, Hood." Evie said before waving her hands, using her powers to extinguish the flames in the room. "I can manipulate water." She said, ignoring Rachel's widened eyes.

"But you can't do that if you're unconscious." He hissed before his eyes turned red and cat-like. A piece of debris shot out and Evie just ducked in time for it to miss her. She created a wall of water between the Hood and Rachel and used it to push the Hood away from her. Evie grabbed Rachel's hand when she saw that the Hood was slightly dazed.

"Run." She ordered. They both ran out of the room and towards the roof.

The Hood looked around him and saw both girls missing. He let out a yell. "I will get you! Mark my words! You will never be safe from me Tracy!" He shouted, jumping out of the window and into the plane that waited for him.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked as they ran to the roof.

"Female Thunder." Evie replied, glad that Rachel hadn't recognised her voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked as they ran up the stairs.

"I'll explain once we're out of the burning building." Evie said, trying to open the roof door.

"If you want to get out, why are we going to the roof?" Rachel asked as Evie finally got the door open.

"That's where our ride is." She said, pointing to Thunderbird 2. "Thunderbird 2 from Female Thunder. We could use a lift here."

The rescue platform started to descend and Evie saw a small plane rise from the side of the building. "Thunderbird 1. Can you get a tracker on that plane?" She asked, seeing the silver 'bird next to Thunderbird 2.

"It'll be my pleasure." Tintin said, a little too brightly for Evie's liking.

"You know I don't like when you use that voice. It makes me feel uneasy." She said, opening the gate of the rescue platform and helping Rachel in.

"That's how we feel whenever you use the same voice." G replied.

"Whatever." Evie laughed. She pressed the button to lift the rescue platform and looked at Rachel. "You ok?"

"I think." She replied, looking a bit uneasy.

"We'll take you and your colleagues to a hospital for a check. Our medic is otherwise occupied." Evie said. The rescue platform suddenly lurched, making them hold onto the side. "Hey! Steady."

"It's not me!" G said, the platform swinging as the 'bird started to turn around. "Something's controlling the 'bird!"

"Thunderbird 1! Try and gain control of Thunderbird 2!" She ordered, attaching the cable on the platform to her harness. "Put this on." She said to Rachel, holding another harness. Before she could get it on, the platform lurched and Rachel fell over the railing, only just holding on to the bottom of the platform.

"AHH!" She screamed as Evie flung herself against the railing, holding her hand out, trying to reach Rachel's hand.

"Grab onto my hand!" She shouted.

"I can't!" Rachel said, too scared to move her hand.

"Yes you can. Just grab my hand!" Evie said, trying to stay calm. She was unaware of everyone listening to what was happening through her earpiece. Virgil sat in his chair at the hospital, rigid and scared.

Rachel's hand slipped and she was suddenly only hanging on with one hand. "Help me!" She screamed, her other hand starting to slip.

"Hold on!" Evie ordered, pushing herself over the railing and holding on with one hand, her harness making sure she wouldn't fall. She held her hand out again. "Grab my hand." Rachel lifted her hand, stretching to reach Evie. Before she could grab her hand, her other hand slipped and she started to fall. Before she could go far, Evie's hand grabbed hers and they were yanked to a stop as the cable holding Evie to the rescue platform reached its limit. "It's ok. I've got you."

"I have control of Thunderbird 2." John said into his earpiece. He managed to hack into Thunderbird 5's server and gain control of the green 'bird. "Raising the platform now." The platform started to raise a little too quickly and the harness tightened around Evie as she tightened her grip on Rachel.

"Slow down! We're hanging off the platform! I repeat, we are hanging off the platform!" Evie said, making John slow down and G's eyes widen. "It's ok Rachel. You're going to be fine."

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked, making everyone listening freeze. Evie mentally kicked herself.

"You told me." She said, hoping she would accept the answer.

"No I didn't." Rachel said, looking up at the female in the purple-lined flight suit. "Who are you?"

"Now probably isn't the best time for this." Evie said, but that was all Rachel needed. She recognised the voice, and saw the small baby bump that was all too obvious in the tight flight suit.

"Evie?" She asked, her eyes widening. "It's you. You're a Thunderbird?"

"Rachel, I will tell you everything. But for now, please pretend to have a bad leg and possible broken arm." She said as they neared the 'bird.

"What?" She asked.

"Then we can talk in private and I can explain everything." She replied. John made sure to raise the platform more than needed so that when the pod floor closed, Rachel's feet were a few millimetres from the floor. They got down and the other agents rushed over to them. "HEY!" Evie shouted, making them all quiet down. "Your friend here needs to get to the infirmary. So sit down, shut up and strap in." She walked Rachel towards the cockpit, taking off her helmet as she went.

"How?" Rachel asked, looking at her best friend.

"You know what happened to my Mum. My Dad wanted to do something to make sure no one else goes through what we went through." She replied.

"Your brothers…" Rachel said, trailing off.

"They're all involved." She replied. They walked into the cockpit and saw G looking slightly frantic. "What's up with you?"

"John's trying to give me control back! I don't know what I'm doing!" He said, not realising Rachel was there. Evie gave him a quick kiss before pushing him out of the pilot chair.

"You did good." She said, sitting down and looking at Rachel. "Take a seat." G finally turned and saw his wife's best friend looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're in on it too?" She asked.

"Technically, no. This is my first time piloting and it's Virgil's flight suit." G said as they both sat down.

"Sweetie, just shut up and go with it." Evie said as she got control of the 'bird and turned around. "Ok, Fermat's called the authorities and they are going to meet us at the airport, since we're close to there anyway. Then, we are going back to the Island where Brains can look you over."

"I thought you said your medic is occupied." Rachel asked, making G laugh.

"He is. He is most likely trying to find a way to sedate Scott before someone punches him." He said, making her frown. "Virgil is our medic."

"Oh." She said, leaning back in her chair. "He didn't tell me."

"Rach, he couldn't. We can't operate without our security measures. And that includes secrecy." Evie said, looking at her.

"How did G find out?" She asked, making Evie smirk.

"I found out when the Hood kidnapped her and marched her into Jeff's fundraising event while she was still wearing her flight suit." He said, making Rachel raise her eyebrows.

"So, compared to that, you've got it easy." Evie said. They quickly landed and got Rachel's colleagues off the 'bird before taking off again and flying towards home, telling Fermat and Tintin to pick up Brains on the way.

 **Here you go guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Life is never easy

Chapter 11

"Are they ok?" Alan asked as he saw Virgil talking on his laptop. "Did they get out of the building in time?" His medication had caused him to fall asleep soon after Evie entered the burning building, and now his worry was increasing.

"They're fine, Alan." Jeff said, running a hand through his son's hair. "They're on their way back to the Island with Rachel."

"Tintin, did you get that tracker online?" John asked into the laptop, making the whole room look over.

"I got it attached, but I'm not receiving a signal from it." She replied, looking at the screen in front of her as Fermat flew Thunderbird 1 back to the safe house so they could get everyone back to the Island. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe it's faulty." Gordon suggested, sitting on the edge of Alan's bed.

"No. John, Brains and I tested them last week." Evie said, looking at G over her shoulder. "It should be working perfectly."

"Unless the Hood knew what we were doing and found a way to block it." Alan said, looking at his brothers.

"Very clever, Alan." A cold voice said, making them all freeze. John started to type on his laptop, trying to find where the Hood was. "I'm impressed. It seems that you are more like me than you think."

"I am nothing like you, Hood." Alan spat, ignoring the hand that Scott placed on his shoulder. "You tried to kill my family again."

"And I would have succeeded. If it wasn't for your bitch of a sister." The Hood said, making G's eyes narrow.

"That is no way to talk in front of a lady, Hood." Evie said, ignoring the sniggers from Gordon. "Face it, you keep trying to kill me and you keep failing. Give up. Get a job. Get a life. Or better yet, drop dead." She spat, sharing a high-5 with Rachel.

"Very brave words. How is your baby? No complications?" He asked.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you come to the Island and I'll show you how I feel about you trying to kill my wife and baby." G growled, making Scott smirk.

"Ah. You must be the husband. Do you know about your wife's past?" The Hood asked.

"He knows everything. So why don't you stop being a coward and tell us where you are? I'll load the shot gun." Evie hissed.

"Tempting. But I know that young John is trying to find me, so I will leave you with this. I will find you. And I will kill all of you! Mark my words." He hissed before the communication stopped.

"Right, John, you owe Gords and I 50 bucks." Virgil said, walking up to John.

"What for?" Jeff asked.

"We made a bet that Evie would threaten the Hood with a shot gun." Gordon said, taking the money John held out.

"Hang on a sec." Scott said. "How come, when I'm protective of you guys, I get called a Smother Hen, but when G does it, no one says anything?" He asked, making them laugh.

"He's my husband, Scott." Evie said. "It's in the job description."

"What are you all talking about?" Laura asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Alan said, smiling sweetly at her. "So, when can I leave?"

"That is what I was coming in here to tell you." She said. "I am clearing you for travel. On the condition that you let you brother treat you and he lets me know of any changes in your condition."

"YES!" Alan cheered, making them laugh. They quickly got him into a wheelchair and ready to fly back to the Island.

"John?" Laura asked as they were about the leave the room. She handed him a business card and smiled. "Here's my number. Call me if anything happens with Alan" She said, making John smile.

"I will." He said, following his family out of the hospital. He looked at the back of the card and seeing her writing. _Call me x_. He smiled and looked back at the hospital. He would definitely be calling her.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

The Tracys walked into the living room of the main villa, freezing when they saw the scene in front of them. Evie and G were lying on the sofa together, Evie's head on G's chest and G's arms wrapped protectively around her. They were both fast asleep, the stress of the past few days finally getting to them. Jeff looked up when he saw a flash to see Virgil holding his camera, taking a picture of the two.

"This will make a great painting." He said, making them chuckle.

"Let's get Alan to the infirmary. Any idea where Rachel is?" Jeff whispered as they crept through the living room, trying not to wake the couple on the sofa.

"She's in your office." Tintin whispered as she walked past them, draping a blanket over Evie and G. "She wants to talk to you, Virgil." Virgil sighed before looking down at his little brother who was fighting sleep.

"Can you guys get Alan settled? I need to talk to Rachel." He said, letting Scott take the wheelchair the youngest Tracy was currently situated in. Virgil walked up to the top of the house and took a deep breath before walking into Jeff's office to see it still as Command and Control. Rachel was stood at the far end of the room, looking at the portraits that hid the lifts to the silos.

"You're International Rescue." She whispered, not turning around.

"Yeah, we are." He replied, walking closer to her.

"And you didn't tell me." She said, the hurt plain in her voice.

"I couldn't." He whispered.

"Evie already explained that part to me." She snapped, finally turning around so Virgil could see the tears in her eyes. "Not only did my best friend not tell me, but you didn't! At any point did you even think of telling me?"

"Of course I wanted to tell you! But considering that my family didn't even know we were together, I couldn't explain to them why I wanted to tell you!" He said.

"We knew!" Gordon's voice came out of the computer, making them jump. "Everyone but Scott saw you at Evie's wedding."

"Do me a favour guys, and stop listening!" Virgil sighed.

"They can listen if they want. Actually, I want them to explain to me what the hell is going on here!" She replied, her hands on her hips.

"Umm… Hey! Onaha wants our help with the cleaning!" Scott said, making Virgil frown.

"Yeah! Let's go help her!" John replied before the connection was lost.

"Cowards." Rachel muttered, looking at Virgil once more. "Evie explained a lot to me on the way here, but all I want to know is why? Why didn't you tell me?" Virgil walked up to her and put his hand on her arms.

"To protect you. You saw what happened with the Hood today. And he isn't the only one with a vendetta again my family or International Rescue. I was going to tell you eventually, but I was holding off because the longer you didn't know, the longer I could keep you safe." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I can protect myself." She mumbled.

"I know. But I still worry." He said, kissing her head. "And compared to G, you have it easy." He laughed, pulling away. "Did you know that he found out when Richard kidnapped Evie and paraded her at Dad's fundraiser? Flight suit and all."

"I know. They told me earlier." She laughed.

"Did they also tell you that G didn't talk to Evie for nearly a month until we had to rescue him from a collapsed building?" He asked as they sat on the sofa.

"They failed to mention that part." She said. They sat on that sofa for a long time, Virgil telling Rachel about what they do and answering all of her questions. John watched them through the CCTV cameras and frowned.

"Hey Scott?" He said, making Scott look up from the TV in the smaller living room on the second floor of their house. "How did the twins manage to have relationships before us?" He asked, making Scott frown.

"I don't know." He said before looking up. "We need to get out more. Even Alan is in a relationship before us! Even if he doesn't want to admit to us that he and Tintin are together."

"This is just sad. Our sister is 2 years younger than me, is married and pregnant, and we've never had a relationship that lasted more than a month! We need to step up our game." John mumbled.

"I don't think you do." Scott replied with a smirk. "Didn't think I'd missed Laura giving you her number, did you?" He asked, making John stutter.

"That is in case anything happens with Alan!" He said.

"Sure it is. Sure it is." Scott laughed as they got up and made their way out to the pool, being careful not to wake Evie and G. "How long do you think they'll sleep for?" He asked, looking at them through the glass window as they sat by the side of the pool.

"No idea. They need the sleep. Today hasn't been easy." He said.

"Life isn't easy. Especially for Evie. Why is it that everything bad that can happen seems to happen to her?" Scott asked, leaning back and looking towards the sky.

"She hasn't let it stop her though." John replied. "And she said it herself. Maybe all the bad stuff had to happen for all the good to happen. She's happy now with G."

"I hope you two aren't discussing your sister's love life again." Onaha said from behind them, making them jump. "I don't fancy cleaning up the house when she uses her powers on you again."

"We're not discussing her love life, Onaha. Trust me, we learnt our lesson last time." John said. "We're just talking about everything that she's been through."

"She's been through a lot for someone her age. But no matter what life throws at her, she always comes out stronger." Onaha said, handing them each a drink. "I know you worry about your sister and wish to change what happened to her as a child, but that is what made her who she is today. Just like your own experiences have made you who you are. One thing that I have learnt through my years, is that life is never easy. The choices you make can change your whole life. But sometimes we need a challenge to let us know who we really are." She said before heading back to the house, leaving the two boys to think over what she had said.

"She's right." Scott mumbled. "You know what, as much as I wish to change the past, I am happy with how we are now."

"Aww. Scotty's going all soft!" John teased, making Scott push him in the pool. He looked back at the house and smiled. His family were all safe, and that was all that mattered. As long as they were happy, then he was happy.

 **Another story done! I am going to do another story, but I don't know what it will be like yet.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Emma**


End file.
